leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gnar/@comment-25310679-20140816074124
Okay folks, this is the first time I have made an attempt to comment here, so keep the crits to a minimal if you all can. Bare wit me lolz Anyways, having played multiple games as Gnar, I can honestly say, Riot, you got some work to do with the lil guys. His early game is hard, his teamfight skills are limited (I am sure you know why) and his inconsistancy is going to be a major issue, especially for his role as a top laner. I would just like to suggest a few simple changes that, in my honest 'Opinion', will fix at least some of Gnar's issues and make him a more reliable champ in lane and in teamfights. First, Gnar's passive. Being able to switch between a fast moving poker to a semi-mobile tank is a fantastic idea. Too bad outside of laning, pushing Gnar over the edge becomes a hassle. Building his rage meter fast enough to use Mega Gnar skills reliably is difficult without being engaged in battle with an opponent champ. Yes he builds rage over time, but he cannot prepare Mega Gnar for teamfights without either building rage by poking creeps, or by bounving around the fight, waiting for your meter to build. Though increasing his rage buildup would make him more likely to use Mega Gnar in lane than Mini, it would also allow him to set up Mega Gnar more reliably, so that when those fights break out, you will be ready to jumb in a Wallop all over the place. I will allow Riot to decide how much. Laning with Mega Gnar is also an issue with me, as like most other transform champs, once Gnar becomes Mega Gnar, the opponent is more likely to stand back, wait for Gnar to chill, and when he is on cooldown, walk up and bust his head in without having to worry of him hulking out. One way I see to maybe fix this is to remove the 5 second fuse time on Mega Gnar and once you are at full rage, keep it so that the first ability used will transform him. This allows Gnar to use his transform as a charge skill, reliably allowing him to initiate fights better and not get pushed out of lane as easily. Gnar's Q is "okay". Can't say much better. The initial damage is nice and the slow is cool, but the instant drop in damage after the first strike is ridiculous. Instant 50% damage drop? Rito Plz! Make it a proper scaling damage skill, dropping 15% after each strike down to 50%. Allows Gnar better farming and better utility in teamfights when Mega Gnar is unavaliable. In order to compensate for the increased damage, simply increase the cooldown from catching his boomerang from 60% to 50-40%. Slightly more damage, but slightly longer to use at early levels. Mega Gnar's Q is much more solid, basically because Riot took Olaf's Q and gave it to Gnar lolz. Gnar's W adds solid health% damage to his every 3rd attack and boosts his movement speed. Now as Gnar, I understand that being able to move faster than your opponent laner is one key skill, but Gnar can be locked down harshly unless you have map awareness, making the movement speed useless if you get caught. That is one of Gnar's biggest cons, if he isn't hulking out or paying close attention to the map, he is heavy bait for a number of champs, Jax and Garen in particular. Jax can jump in and combo you hard before you can run or jump away, and late game, his skills are on such low cooldown that even if he misses once, he likely will be able to nail you a second time quickly. Garen can just rush you with his Q and silence you before you can jump out, making you a rather adorable sitting duck for his ult. Once again making Gnar very easy to bully out of lane unless you have awareness and Mega Gnar on standby. As for how to fix this skill, not sure really. Perhaps allowing the speed boost to be the skill's active perhaps, improving Gnar's chasing, escaping, and roaming abilities (Though that doesn't fix him getting locked down so easily, but then again, everyone needs their weaknesses :P) PS: Champs such as Rammus, Mundo, Singed, and the like are easy prey to Gnar's movement speed, making him a strong counter to champs who don't have the lockdown utility to keep Gnar in one place long enough to burst him down. Mega Gnar's W is relient on being able to combo the skill in upon transforming. Otherwise, its good for clearing creeps or perhaps even jungle camps, but otherwise just more damage you can throw out. Not much to do with this one. Gnar's E may seem like one more dash skill, but it has its uses. Hop allows for massive mobility options, jumping walls, setting up ganks, or moving between camps faster. You should NEVER use this skill for its damage, SOLELY its utility from my experience. But moving out of lane isn't the issue, its laning itself. Using this on a enemy champ can set up ganks with the slow and escape, bout it really. Trying to engage with Hop without Mega Gnar on standby is risky, as your opponent may have skills to shut you down once you are close enough, or you could even bounce off your opponent and hop right into a gank or tower shot. LOTS of planning must go into using his E outside of movement or escape. Just watch yourselfs out there, oh my summoners! Mega Gnar's E has MUCH more engage potential. While as Mini Gnar, bounce onto a cannon creep with Mega Gnar on the ready, and after bouncing off the creep, you will transform midair and land with a CRUNCH! Best initiate skill Gnar has, and it shouldn't be underestimated. By removing the 5 second fuse and giving Gnar the ability to hold the change til his next ability use, Crunch becomes far more versatile and its use more reliable. Of course, Riot would likely lower the damage output to compensate, and I believe for the passive change, that would be acceptable. Gnar's R is useless, period, end of story, in BOTH forms. Allow me to explain. Mini Gnar's R is a passive (WTF! RITO PLZ!) that further increases his W's movement speed boost. Again, only useful is you can reliably land 3 hits on the SAME enemy to trigger the movement speed. I still believe that making the speed his active and putting a cooldown on it would help make his W better, and will thus also make his R better. But still Riot, a passive R. Rly? Mega Gnar's R, however, is a strong attack that pushes champs backwards, potentially hitting terrain and being stunned, or otherwise just slowing. *YAWN* So you gave Gnar Tristana's R? RLY! Oh but wait, THERE'S MORE! Its also a point blank skill, so you have to get CLOSE enough (Which for Mega Gnar is difficult at times) to actually land the skill, unlike Trist's R, which is a ranged skillshot. But WAIT! It also hits all champs in his area of attack. *MORE YAWN* Let's see here. How to counter? Silence in midair while Gnar is using Crunch? Spread out and force Gnar to choose who to hit? Stay closer to river to avoid terrain hits? Flash/Blink away before he lands? HEAL!?! SO MANY COUNTERS! Honestly, its SO easy to straight up avoid this skill, its rather sad. More times than not, you will be forced to use his R on one or two champs most, only allowing more with heavy team help and good old fashion idiot bad opponents. It seems the only way to utilize his R properly aside from nuking down your lane opponent is during heavy CC teamfights. By working with team to lockdown opponents, you can Mega Gnar up with HOP/Crunch combo into the meat of the team, and GNAR! multiple champs into wall, allowing rest of team to burst them down. Nice plan right? wonder what could counter such a plan? ALOT! But one in particular isn't even your opponents doing, its your teammates. If you are with a team that lack sthat hard CC to lock down the opposing team, GNAR! is back to being a one champ nuke. Course from experience, I can promise you, if you have bad team, the enemy will stay wide, avoiding your leaps and lock YOUR ass down while your team gets mangled. Because without Mega Gnar's initiation, its kind of a one sided fight that only a damn fool of a team coulnd't beat down with teamwork and heavy ganking. Gnar's R passive SHOULD be changed to something else. Mega Gnar, considering his role as a tank/initiator, would be hard pressed to see any major change to his R, regardless of how easy it is to counter. All in all, Gnar needs work. Heavy patch changes are coming his way if Riot has any sense. Because simply put, there is nothing Gnar can do that many other top laners can't do on par or better than him. Nidalee, in my honest opinion, is far better than Gnar as being a poke heavy, bouncy, transforming champ. Rito Plz! Pick Gnar back up and do work. The cuddly lil bastard is in serious trouble if you dont! If you guys feel I am right or wrong, let me know. Its just the honest opinion of a guy who loves LoL. Nuff said! Also, IF I need to move this post elsewhere (considering how big it is) simply say so and I will. Thx guys!